


Seven Deadly Sins

by Okaamichin14



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angry Sex, BDSM, Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: Akalynn and Evelynn explore the many facets of their sensual and sexual relationship; one sin at a time.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138736
Comments: 11
Kudos: 269





	1. Red Eye Monster

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written by my-beta-reader and editor :) talented isn’t she?
> 
> Thank u Blake (okaamichin14) for editing this time and for posting on my behalf. I hope you all enjoy this piece! It was super fun to write ;)
> 
> Thanks Xekstrin for the idea of Akali being a painslut. Please check out their fic All My Girls Like to Fight here https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572009.

"Hey, Ahri, gimme some of your gummy bears!" pleads Akali. The gumiho had been teasing her with the bag by slowly eating it for the past few minutes, knowing the younger woman loved her sweets. 

"Hm, I dunnoooo, it doesn't sound like you really want them," quips Ahri. She eyed Evelynn, who was sitting on the couch with her back towards the pair and flipping through the latest copy of a fashion magazine.

"If you want them you better beg me for them~" teased Ahri.

"Preeeetttyyyy pleaaaaaase, unnie? With a cherry on top? Can your cute lil maknae have a few gummy bears?" The rogue got on her knees, clapped her hands together, and lowered her head.

Ahri snuck a glance at the diva. The flipping of the pages had stopped. After a prolonged pause, Ahri smiled and dropped a handful of bears in Akali's hand. 

"Aw, since you begged _so cutely_ , here's your reward~ If you want something from me next time, just ask sweetly~"

**SLAM**

Both women jumped at the sound of the magazine hitting the table. Akali turned her head and looked at Evelynn, wondering what caused that reaction. She was met with a wicked smile and blazing gold eyes. She felt like a rabbit being studied by a wolf.

"Darling, let's go to my room. I have...ideas I want to talk to you about for our new music."

Evelynn walked upstairs without waiting for Akali, her hips swaying side to side. Akali sensed danger and practically ran after the older woman. Ahri watched the scene amusedly and went searching for Kai'Sa to share with her what just happened. 

///

Akali arrived at Evelynn's room only to find the door shut. A chill ran down her spine. Warning sirens went off in her head and her heart pounded in her chest. She decided to be polite and knocked on the door for permission to enter.

**Knock...knock...**

"Enter." The chills became fire as she felt the tone of command laced in the response. Akali suddenly felt too hot and her clothes felt too restricting. She took a deep breath to steady herself and opened the door. 

She was greeted with darkness and the smell of burning wax. She took a step forward into the room and the door shut abruptly behind her. Unable to see, Akali squinted and looked around the room. She could faintly see Evelynn's outline where she sat on the bed, illuminated by her eyes. Her legs were crossed and she was laid back, leaning her hands against the bed. Her golden eyes stared, unblinking.

Akali felt like she was being dissected and undressed with those gold eyes. She knew the succubus had no troubles seeing in the dark and could feel her gaze roaming hungrily. As the silence continued, Akali got more and more uncomfortable as the gaze and silence intensified the heat she felt.

"Hey, uh, Eve, so what did you want to talk to me about?" asked the rogue nervously.

"I thought you needed a _reminder,_ " the word was emphasized when Eve grabbed her face "for who you _belong to._ " Akali was thrown onto the bed and Eve's lashers forcefully wrapped themselves around her wrists, holding her in place. The heat in her stomach was scorching her and Akali started to pant. She struggled against the lashers, anxious to touch the woman in front of her. Evelynn simply laughed as she pulled away, still pinning the rogue to the bed, not giving her the satisfaction of touch.

"Since you've been begging so unsightly for others, I am going to discipline you on who you can beg for. I'm not going to let you come until I'm satisfied with your begging." 

A whisper escaped from Akali's lips before her mouth was wrapped with the other lasher. Evelynn ran a hand underneath Akali's shirt, glancing over her abs. Akali felt her breath quicken at the sensation. With a flick of her wrist, Eve sliced Akali's garments cleanly off and threw them across the room.

Akali moaned and closed her eyes as the cold air ghosted across her breasts, causing her nipples to stiffen. Eve ran her nails from her navel to neck and then back, repeating the motion with feather touches. Akali's back arched as she desperately tried to lean into the touch but Eve pulled away with her. 

A haze formed in Akali's mind and her eyes became glassy. She opened her eyes and found Eve staring. The constant eye contact was bringing Akali to another level of arousal. She could feel the wetness around her thighs, which did nothing to quell the fire that raged on inside her.

Evelynn ran her hand down Akali's thighs, leaving a trail of lightning that went straight to Akali's core. 

"MMMm-F-" Evelynn pressed a kiss to her pulse point, sucking lightly. Her hands were still running themselves up and down Akali's thighs.

"I'm the only one you should be begging to. Don't beg for that damn vixen."

The gears in Akali’s mind started to churn in place.

“Is this about Ahri!?” 

Evelynn pulled Akali onto her lap, making the woman straddle her. 

“And if it is? You know I don’t like _sharing._ ” She said as she continued searching for an unbruised piece of skin. 

“I share this house, I share the space, I share the spotlight.”

Evelynn gripped Akali by the back of her neck, claws drawing blood to the surface of the rapper’s skin. Her skin turned red and the succubus could feel the heat coming off the rogue in waves. 

“ _I refuse_ _to share you._ ”

She lets go and Akali’s head flopped against the bed. Evelynn went for the throat, holding Akali down. Her thumb and forefinger gripping the slender column of her lover’s neck. The pressure is enough to invite danger. 

Evelynn was powerful enough to rob breaths. 

“You belong to me.”

Evelynn flipped their positions so Akali was face down against the bed. Her legs were spread at the edge of the bed, elbows holding the weight of her upper body. 

_God, she was so wet._

"You've been so bad. I think you deserve to be punished." Eve’s said sweetly, with a hint of venom.

“Do you think 20 hits with the paddle will suffice?” Akali knew this was a rhetorical question.

“Y-yes, Empress.”

“Good. Now, be a good girl and go pick one out from the drawer.”

Akali swallowed thickly with anticipation. Ahri’s comments must have really put Eve into a mood; she rarely started off with the paddle. 

Removing herself from Evelynn with shaky legs, Akali walked to their play drawer, opened the lid, and scanned its contents. She debated her selection internally.

Wood, polished to a velvety surface, sturdy with a good bite.

Lexan, thin, light, would allow Eve to cut through air and strike at a moment’s notice.

One paddle held her gaze in particular. Evelynn would not miss her intentions. She picked up the paddle and walked obediently back to the Empress, who was patiently waiting on the bed. She knelt on both knees, lowered her head, and offered the paddle with both hands. 

“Oh my, what a _delectable_ choice, my rogue.” Indeed, it was. The paddle had history; it was handmade by the Empress herself and imbued with her essence. She had used it once on Akali and by the end, the rogue was a blubbering mess.

“Now, get on the bed and get on all fours. Face down, legs spread.” Akali eagerly scrambled to her position, equal parts of excitement and fear coursing through her veins. Before they began, Evelynn placed a hand on the inside of her leg thigh.

“Color?” Akali’s chest burst with adoration. Even in her mood, Eve made sure she wasn’t only taking relentlessly. She wanted to make sure Akali was enjoying things as well.

“Green.” 

“I shall begin then. One”

**THWACK**

The leather paddle met the inside of Akali’s right thigh and she hissed. The pain, which started as a point, radiated outwards. Before she could brace herself, another strike came down.

“Two.”

**THWACK**

“Three.”

**THWACK**

With each strike, Akali’s vision got whiter and whiter. Her breaths came out in pants as she held onto the sheets, trying to ease some of the pain. Every hit was accompanied by a moan, which got louder as the relentless hits came one after another. She could no longer hear the Empress counting, too lost in the sensations of the leather kissing her legs. 

“Twenty.”

**THWACK**

The air steadied after the final hit. The only sound in the room was Akali’s raspy breathing.

“Oh, you’re such a _wonderful darling_ for me. _So, so wonderful_.” The praise made Akali’s head spin.

“I think you deserve a reward.” Evelynn ran her fingers lightly over the bright red marks on Akali’s thighs, eliciting moans from the younger woman. 

“It seems like you thoroughly enjoyed that.” Akali looked backwards towards the Empress, pupils blown, face flushed. Her body felt hot and heavy. Her mind could only focus on pleasing the Empress. Her body awaited for Evelynn’s next command. She was sinking into her subspace fast and there was nothing she could do but nod. She was so aroused that she was beginning to drip down her thighs.

“My rogue, _tell me_ what you need.”

Akali’s expression was torn. She struggled with the command as thoughts failed to form. She shook her head from side to side, trying to will the words to come to her so she could vocalize _what_ she needed, _how desperate_ she was. 

“I-”

Akali swallowed the lump in her throat. Evelynn continued the ministrations on her thighs, breaking the little focus she had gathered.

“I want you to eat me out. _Please please please I’ve been so good._ ” She managed to wrangle the words from her lips. The Empress looked at her with a wicked smile.

“As you wish, my little rogue.”

Evelynn leaned forward and lightly ran her tongue across the slick, wet folds. Akali gasped at the slight sensation, letting out a loud noise of approval. The pain induced by the paddle had left her body aching for more and the feeling of the Empress’ tongue caused tears to well up in her eyes. All thoughts were erased from her mind; the only existence in the world she knew of was the hot, wet tongue.

Grasping Akali’s hips, she held her in place while she ate her out, thrusting two fingers easily into her rogue. Akali groaned and felt her walls tighten.

“You’re making the most _delectable_ noises. Would you like to come for me, darling?” Evelynn’s voice still held the tone of command, but Akali could hear how aroused the Empress had become from the agony and pleasure Akali experienced throughout the night.

“Y-yes, please, oh god oh god oh-” Akali’s thighs clamped around the Empress’ head, locking her in place. Her hands balled into fists, curling the sheets into her palm. She felt sweat pooling on her back as her core was wound tighter than she ever could have imagined.

“Be a good girl and come for me, darling.”

Akali came undone, vision turning white as she surrendered herself to bliss.

As she came down from her climax, she shrieked as the tongue against her clit continued to lap. 

Her hips jerked, trying to move away from the pleasure. She was overstimulated and spent.

But the clawed hands brought those bucking hips closer. 

Evelynn panted, looking at Akali with a wicked gleam, “I didn’t say you could stop. Go on now. Come for me, darling. Let me hear you _scream_ ”

Scream she did, for the rest of the night.

///

Ears swiveled. 

“Ahri your ears are about to make me sneeze. What’s going on?”

“Uh, Kai Kai, I think I went a little too far teasing Evie today.” said Ahri, who was curled in the dancer’s side. They were cuddling on the couch in the living room watching a movie.

Kai’Sa looked down at her in confusion, “Why do you say that?”

“Well, let’s just say we better pray that Akali can walk tomorrow.” chuckled the gumiho.

“Animals.”


	2. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain was usually the first thing Akali turned towards when she was frustrated. Thankfully, with Evelynn by her side, she would have someone to face her demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written by my-beta-reader and editor :) talented isn’t she?  
> Editor Note: There have been some moments in life where I’ve been so frustrated, the only thing I wanted was pain to clear my mind. In all of these moments, I wish someone held me and stopped me from doing so. I hope you all enjoy this

The day started off ordinarily enough. Eve was sitting in her room at her vanity table, adding the finishing touches to her makeup. It’s KDA’s day off and she wanted to go out to do some window shopping to relax. Eyeing a tube of dark red lipstick, she picked it up and brought it to her lips, dyeing them red.

**BANG.**

Evelynn raised a perfectly trimmed brow. Someone had entered the house noisily, almost causing her to ruin her perfectly applied makeup. She listened for more noise, but when her ears were met with silence, she busied herself with applying the rest of her makeup so she could leave the house. 

**SLAM.**

At the sound of her door opening and shutting abruptly, she turned around, only to be greeted by a red-faced Akali. She was panting with exertion. Her brows were knitted together in a frown and there were tears that threatened to leak out of her eyes. 

Normally, Evelynn would berate the younger woman for barging in without notice, but she noticed how worked up the young rogue was. Her hands were balled up in fists and her nails here digging into the palms of her hands, almost breaking skin. She could sense the anxiety in the air; it practically coated her tongue and made her lashes restless.

She had never seen Akali like this before.

“Darling, talk to me. What happened?” Evelynn’s words were met with a tight hug.

“Take it away. Take it all away. Please Eve.  _ Please _ .” The desperation in her voice gave away the urgency of her request. Evelynn walked towards Akali and gently unballed her fists to prevent any more damage. 

Then, she nodded.

“I can do that for now but when we are done, we will talk about this okay?” Akali nodded.

“First, let’s clean you up.”

Evelynn gently guided Akali into the bathroom, sitting her down on the ledge of the bathtub. She filled the bathtub with warm water and stripped the rogue free from the suffocating clothes that clung to her body. She sat Akali into the warm water, grabbed a washcloth from the rack, and started cleansing her skin. She rubbed smooth circles over the exposed skin, occasionally dipping the cloth into the water. The affair was relatively silent, save for the occasional hums and sighs of pleasure from the ninja.

With every motion, Evelynn could see Akali unwind. It was rare for the rogue to be so ragged. She wanted to ask what had happened, but she shook her head at the thought.

Evelynn wouldn’t worry. They would have their talk later.

Right now, she needed to take care of her injured rogue. The tension was slowly leaving her body as the warm water penetrated into her muscles and loosened them. When Akali was clean, Evelynn tenderly lifted her out of the tub. She dressed her in simple underwear and an oversized shirt, making sure Akali was comfortable. She then guided them back to the middle of the bedroom and held Akali's hands. She looked straight into her eyes. 

“Safeword?”

“ _ Mercy. _ ”

The switch in Evelynn had been flipped. Her once soft gaze hardened into dangerous cold steel. Her posture changed and her presence in the room grew. Her voice became velvety and deep.

“I promise, I  _ will  _ take care of you, little rogue. Stand in the middle of the room. Be a good girl and don’t move.”

Evelynn took full control. Her hands wandered, probing and feeling Akali all over. Akali’s breath hitched when the touch fluttered over her nipples, the nape of her neck, the dip of her back, the most sensitive parts of her body. 

Her arms were gently lifted above her head and she felt her shirt get pulled off. The breeze blew gently across her bare torso, causing goosebumps to appear. Evelynn folded the shirt neatly and placed it on her bed. She continued to undress Akali calmly and clinically until the rogue was stripped bare. 

Eve stood back to admire the naked form of her rogue. The moonlight shone through her window, spilling over her body, accentuating her soft muscles. The scars that were scattered around her body glowed silver where the moonlight hit them. 

_ Breathtaking. _

“So obedient.”

Evelynn walked towards their drawer and pulled out a length of rough black rope. She quickly checked to make sure all fibers were intact and there wasn’t anything that would hurt Akali. Satisfied with the rope, she made her way back to her waiting rogue.

“Hands behind your back. Wrists and elbows together. Chest out. Make me  _ proud. _ ” Akali obeyed and felt a rough loop slip over her slender wrists. With her wrists bound, Evelynn circled to her front, running the rope to her chest and looping one end around each breast. The rope was wrapped around her neck and pulled downwards to her wrists, where it was woven back in the loop that restrained her hands.

“Such a good girl.” 

Akali’s blood sang with approval at the praise.

The pattern was repeated, hands, chest, breasts, neck, again and again until her arms were restrained behind her torso in an intricate pattern.

“Gorgeous.” 

The furrow of Akali’s brow relaxed. She breathed deeply and leaned her head backwards, relishing in the sensation of taut rope against her body, providing delicious friction over sensitive skin.

The thoughts in her head quieted.

“You’re doing so well.” 

Akali’s once focused eyes become glassy as she began to slip further into the warm abyss inside her mind that only Evelynn could coax her into. 

_ Quiet, so quiet.  _

“You’re simply divine, my rogue.” 

The rogue’s back was arched, head thrown back, eyes half closed. She was standing in complete submission.

_ Silence.  _

Once again, Evelynn leaned back to admire her handiwork. She revelled in the control, the way she could make the energetic rapper still willingly. 

To have her in the vision that she wanted was exhilarating. To have Akali freely giving up her body, her  _ mind _ , for these brief moments, was intoxicating. 

_ This is for my eyes only. _

She hummed in satisfaction at the faint blush coloring Akali’s cheeks. Beneath half lidded eyes, her pupils were dilated, her breathing was shallow and quiet. As she looked at Evelynn with that distant and glassy stare, Evelynn could hear her heart beat quickly in her chest. 

“Kneel for me, darling _. _ ” 

Closing her eyes fully, Akali gracefully lowered herself to the floor. She bent her legs and leaned forwards fluidly, relying on nothing but the kinesthetic sense she had honed through decades of training in the dojo. In this space, in  _ her  _ presence, all she had to do was react. After what seemed like an eternity, Akali’s forehead met the ground.

_ Oh God, _ the slow pacing of the night had Akali on edge. She wanted  _ more. _ She wanted to feel Evelynn’s rough touch everywhere, marking her flesh. She wanted to feel the sweet bite of pain, wanted the rush of endorphins that accompanied, wanted to feel the  _ approval _ that would radiate off Evelynn when she was finished. A singular thought ran through her mind.

_ I  _ **_need_ ** _ you to punish me. _

Evelynn ran her hand down the rogue’s back, feeling the smooth lines of muscle react to her touch. The juxtaposition of the black rough rope and the softness of Akali’s snow white skin never ceased to amaze her. She took her time  _ appreciating _ the sight. 

Her palm slid down towards the rogue’s bottom, eager for more. 

She paused.

Akali was trembling beneath her touch.

Evelynn looked up at the rogue’s face, only to find her eyebrows knitted again in frustration. Her lower lip was being worn in between her teeth. The softest of whimpers trickled out from sealed lips.

Akali’s brain barely registered the word before she felt the rope fall away from her body. They had been cut by Eve’s lashers. 

Evelynn’s hands cupped her cheeks and pressed her forehead against Akali’s. 

“ _ Mercy. _ ” 

She raised her head and looked up at her partner with a confused expression.

“Eve, why stop? I need  _ it _ .”

_ Punishment. _

_ Praise. _

_ Approval. _

Evelynn watched the emotions flash across her rogue’s face.

“Can’t you see, my sweet darling? You’re trembling.” Akali brought her hands and placed them on top of Evelynn’s. Her eyebrows raised in surprise. Indeed, they were trembling. She let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Evelynn nuzzled her cheek into trembling hands.

“This is  _ not _ what you want or need. Not right now.”

Akali sighed and slumped forwards. Evelynn caught the younger woman and carried her onto the bed. She laid both of them down and wrapped a blanket around them. Silence surrounded them before Evelynn softly broke it.

“Could you tell me what upset you earlier in the day?” 

There was a long pause. 

Evelynn knew Akali dealt with bothersome thoughts in two ways; either she rambled ‘til dawn until her throat was hoarse or she shoved them deep into the recesses of her mind, never to be heard of again. 

No matter how long it took, Evelynn had time on her side and would wait until the rapper could speak to it on her own accord. She would not push her.

_ Patience. _

Since Akali made no indication that she would explain her behavior, Evelynn thought the other woman had fallen asleep and held her tighter. She slowly stroked her collarbone, giving her hands something to do while Akali slept.

“I had a phone call with mom.” 

_ Ah. _

Evelynn knew that Akali’s relationship with her mom was...rocky at best. 

“I called her to tell her about the work I’ve done. The people I’ve met. Update her about my life.” Akali started quietly. 

  
  


//

  
  


_ “So daughter, tell me. Why have you called me? I have a business meeting in a few hours that I have to prepare for.” _

_ “I wanted to update you about how I’m doing. I’ve produced a few big albums. I went on tour-” _

_ “So what?”  _

_ The words cut through Akali like a sharply honed blade. _

_ “I-” _

_ “Should I be proud of these ‘achievements’? Daughter, you ran away from tradition to pursue these silly dreams. Do you know what that left me with? The burden of continuing operations. Sometimes, I wish you had never been born. Maybe my life could have been easier.” _

_ The phone dropped to her side but she could hear her mother’s parting words from the speakers. _

_ “I don’t know what I did to deserve such a disgrace for a child.” _

  
  


_ // _

  
  


Evelynn watched Akali relay the call. Even though her hands were wrapped in the sheets, Evelynn could see the movement of her hands becoming more agitated throughout the story. The tension that was relieved during their bath reappeared and knotted her muscles tight. The intensity of her frustration caused the rogue to jump from the bed. She bounced on her feet and paced at the side of the bed as the emotion poured out of her small frame. 

She studied Akali silently, unsure what to say. Akali sensed Eve’s uneasiness, tucked herself back into the blankets, and turned around to go to sleep. 

Evelynn pressed her nose into Akali’s nape, inhaling deeply before verbalizing her thoughts.

“Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it was difficult and I know you will always want to strive for your mother’s approval. Just know that I am proud of you, who you are, and what you’ve accomplished.”

“I can never replace her presence in your life, but I can create a safe space for you. Whatever you need. Take it selfishly. It’s all yours.” Evelynn pressed a soft kiss in her hair.

Akali nodded, tears running down her face. She turned into the embrace and clung onto Evelynn’s neck, feeling safe and secure.

“Be my angel.” Muffled and low against her neck. 

Evelynn nodded, promising that she would keep her rogue safe.

“Yes, darling.”

“Please don’t leave.”

Eve held Akali closer.

“Not even the heavens could tear me from you.”


	3. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s better than being topped by one woman?  
> Two.
> 
> A/N: Written by my-beta-reader and editor :) talented isn’t she?
> 
> E/N  
> Back at it again with the spiciness o/ hope y’all enjoy and it’s not too much of a rubber band from last chapter.

//

“Thank you, New York City! We had such an amazing night! Get home safe, our lovely BLADES!” Kai’Sa’s voice rang through the speakers and announced the end of their concert. She waved as she walked off stage along with the rest of her members. Backstage, Akali fist-bumped one of their security guards, Vi, while the rest of the crew went to gather their belongings. 

“Yo, Vi! Did you see that backflip I did?!”

“Kali, that was SIIIIIIICK! But you know what’s sicker?” Vi pulled out a card from her back pocket. “I pulled a shiny Charizard from a Pokemon pack!”

“BRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH, NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!” Akali had her hands raised in disbelief. “YOU’RE SO DAMN LUCKY DUDE THAT’S LIKE A MILLION BUCKS.”

As the two fussed over Pokemon cards, head of security Caitlyn and Evelynn were engaged in their own private conversation.

“Ah, I see she’s got that same spark as my Vi,” observed Caitlyn. “She’s not quite as wild, but I can see the appeal.”

“Are you still interested in  _ my proposition _ ? I think my darling would enjoy it.” Evelynn smiled, all teeth and predatory. Her golden eyes shone with danger.

“It would be... _ my pleasure _ ...most definitely.” 

In the middle of their conversation, Akali felt a shiver run down her spine. She looked over Vi’s shoulder to catch the two women eyeing her. Her gaze met Evelynn’s as she gave a warm wave.

“I wonder what’s up with them! They’re just staring, kinda makes me feel like a piece of meat that’s bout to get eaten by some lions,” Akali wondered out loud.

Vi followed Akali’s wave to where Caitlyn and Evelynn were having their conversation. She smiled knowingly and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

“Knowing Cait...well...good luck, Kali! Gotta run or the Sheriff's gonna have my head!” Vi winked and walked off towards her partner. 

Akali went to her space backstage and gathered her things, eager to hop into the car and go home for a warm shower. Sighing, she hoisted her duffel bag over her shoulders and made her way over to Evelynn. 

As she approached, she didn’t expect the diva to still have company. 

“Akali, darling, this is Caitlyn. She’s going to be accompanying us in the car. She’s here to make sure we get to our destination safe and sound.” Caitlyn extended her hand during the introduction and gave Akali a firm handshake that was accompanied by a cat-like smile. 

“A pleasure to meet you. I’ve sent Vi back to the office, so it’s just going to be me. The car is out front.” Caitlyn spun gracefully on her right foot and started leading the way to their car. As they exited the building, Akali was greeted by the sight of a sleek black limousine with tinted black windows.

_ Huh. This is new. _

“I guess they upped our transit budget, right Eve?” Akali said amusedly. Evelynn smiled in acknowledgement but said nothing. 

The three women entered the vehicle and Akali found herself wedged in the middle. They were conversing about some club where they made handcrafted leather goods.

“It seems like Shauna’s pet loved her new collar.”

“I’m not surprised, you used the finest quality leather. Your craftsmanship is exquisite, might I say. I might have to ask you to make me a piece some time.”

_ Ah, so they attend some type of club together. That’s how they got so close.  _ Akali pulled her phone out and scrolled through her social media feeds, liking posts and catching up on what she missed during the concert. Midway through typing out a reply, she felt Evelynn’s fingers trace her knee. Akali hummed with pleasure, enjoying the sensation as the conversation became pleasant background noise, relaxing her. Soon, Akali put her phone away and leaned into Evelynn’s side, relishing in the warmth of the older woman. Akali’s eyes began to close.

They jerked open when she felt the limo take an unfamiliar turn. She lifted her head and looked up to Evelynn. Without pausing her conversation with Caitlyn, she offered Akali a reassuring smile. Akali trusted Evelynn and if she wasn’t worried, neither would the rogue be. 

Laying her head down again, she closed her eyes again. She inhaled deeply, taking in lungfuls of Evelynn’s perfume, hints of lavender with a spicy edge. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Evelynn’s hand move further up her thigh. The touch became far too intimate for the public’s eye.

_ Is she crazy?! Caitlyn’s right next to me! She’s going to notice! _

Akali tensed, trying to remain calm and not draw attention to the teasing hand that was clawing on the inside of her upper thigh. She could feel bolts of electricity shoot from where Evelynn’s fingers touched her and she could feel the heat rising up her neck, to her face, causing her to blush.

“Ah, my pet does enjoy that too. The noises she makes are  _ absolutely wonderful _ . I should invite the two of you over when we play next time. Now  _ that _ would be a memorable experience.” Akali caught the tail end of their conversation as the car slowed to a stop. Akali patiently waited for Caitlyn to exit the vehicle before bolting out. She studied where they had stopped.

This was one of Evelynn’s vacation huts, an hour or two outside of New York City. It was hidden in the forest and its entrance could only be found by those who knew of its existence. Akali felt blood rush to her head as her heart hammered in her chest.

_ Why did Evelynn bring us here? With Caitlyn? _

Before she could think herself into a panic, Evelynn softly grabbed her wrist and pulled the rapper into her chest, giving her a tight hug. She leaned backwards and Akali could see that Evelynn’s pupils were wide, the gold of her irises almost completely gone.

“Akali. Darling. Caitlyn and I have similar...tastes. She is someone who would  _ appreciate _ how obedient you are,” began Evelynn. “How would you feel about  _ showing her _ how good of a girl you are for me?”

_ Oh God. _

The hamster in Akali’s brain started working overtime. Vi’s  _ good luck _ as she left for the night, Evelynn’s teasing touches on the car ride, the leather pieces they were talking about before. 

_ Evelynn was offering her the chance to be topped by two dominants. To please, to be praised by two hot ass women. To be used by them. _

“We would be more cautious than usual. If I hear a ‘no’ or ‘stop’ or the usage of our safeword, I’ll call things off immediately. Today is about  _ your pleasure _ and if you don’t want this, I’ll tell the Sheriff that you’re not interested. No bad blood.”

Akali’s brain short circuited.

“Darling, colour?” Evelynn’s eyes narrowed slightly, unable to read Akali. The rogue was staring with wide eyes, like a fish out of water.

“...een.” mumbled Akali. Evelynn quirked a brow, unable to hear the response. 

“Green.” Akali’s face was beet red as she repeated the word as she forced it from her mouth. 

Evelynn hugged Akali once more and pressed a kiss into her hair.

“Good girl.” 

The couple made their way into the house and were greeted by darkness after stepping inside. When their eyes had adjusted, they saw that the room was lit by the soft glow of candles that were scattered across the room. A bar was suspended in the middle of the room, tied to the ceiling. Caitlyn was standing underneath, wearing a black leather corset and lace stockings.

“How nice of you to join us, Akali. I promise you, this will be a pleasurable evening,” came a soft, British accent.. “I trust Evelynn has explained what’s going on to you?” 

Akali swallowed and nodded.

“Very good. Tonight, you’re going to be  _ our _ pet. Please address me with Madam. Got it?”

“Yes Madam.” Akali could feel herself slipping into the warmth of Caitlyn’s voice. 

“Good. Now, Evelynn’s told me all about how beautiful you are. I want to have a good look at you myself.” Evelynn lifted her jacket off of her shoulders, gently removing it. She placed a tender kiss to Akali’s cheek, then disappeared to put it away. Akali, now dressed in only jeans and a t-shirt, felt naked under the gaze of a hungry predator. 

With Evelynn, things were different. She knew how Evelynn stalked her. How she would tease her with faint touches, making her squirm with the faintest of pressures. With Caitlyn, Akali had no idea what the other woman’s next move was.

Excitement burned through her bloodstream like fire.

She was scared, oh so scared.

She heard Evelynn return to stand behind her and felt warm arms wrap around her torso. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of hands caressing her breasts. Her back was pressed against Evelynn’s front and she could feel the velvet fabric of the robe she changed into. She moaned and almost lost herself to the sensation until she remembered they had company. Opening her eyes, she was met with Caitlyn’s hungry gaze as she watched.

“ _ Beautiful. _ ”

Akali shivered as Caitlyn’s praise sent tingles shooting up her spine. Her knees weakened and she leaned against Evelynn, unable to keep herself standing on her own. The overwhelming presence of both her Empress and the Madam caused all strength to leave her legs.

“Darling, I’m going to show  _ all of you _ to this kind Madam. I want you to hold yourself still as she appreciates you.  _ Be my good girl. _ ” Evelynn stripped Akali from her clothes.

“ _ Kneel for me, darling. _ ” 

In one fluid motion, Akali knelt, chest out, head back. She looked straight ahead towards Evelynn. She could feel Evelynn’s ego oozing out. Her mind dizzied at the thought of her Empress showing her off. 

“Pet, I think the best way to appreciate you is from a view where I can see  _ all of you _ .” Caitlyn produced a length of brown rope. She tied knots around Akali’s core, chest, and arms into a harness without a single moment wasted. Within a flash, Akali was restrained. Caitlyn pulled on the rope, making sure it held. Seeing that it was secure, she flashed a smile. 

“It’s time for the painting to be mounted onto the canvas.”

Caitlyn looped the rope around the bar that hung down and pulled, using it to bear the weight of the rapper. With every stroke, Akali felt her feet lift off the ground until they left completely and she was completely suspended. She was faced upwards, arms behind her back, horizontal. Her legs hung uselessly as she swayed slowly in the air. 

“ _ Marvelous,”  _ breathed Caitlyn. Her eyes roamed over Akali’s body, drinking in Akali’s form. The soft glow of the candles illuminated her form and accentuated her the lines of toned muscle. The dragon tattoo on her back was obscured by the rope wrapping her body, reflecting the rogue’s current situation. A majestic animal, tied and restrained, unable to move.

“Come, let’s take a closer look. She’s even better up close and  _ squirming. _ ” 

Akali heard a pair of footsteps approaching. She inhaled deeply as she felt finger tips touching, prodding,  _ testing _ her. 

“You were right, she’s got the most  _ soft _ skin. Not like my Vi,” gushed Caitlyn. “She gets into too many fights.”

“Ah, you should hear the noises she makes when you,” Evelynn ran a finger down her chest, causing Akali to moan, “touch her in all the right places.”

Caitlyn and Evelynn continued to circle Akali, who was helpless against the touches and eyes that scanned her body, etching every detail into their minds. Faint touches turned into gropes that kneaded Akali’s muscles. Her nipples became erect and goosebumps appeared on her skin as she became more aroused. She began panting as the Empress and Madam touched  _ every _ part of her exposed body.

“She looks good, but her skin is so pale, too empty. I think she would look better with a bit more  _ colour _ .” Akali turned her head to see Caitlyn with sticks of different coloured candles. Reds, blues, purples, yellows, she held the entire spectrum of colour in her hands. 

“Ah, excellent choice.” Evelynn hummed with approval.

“What do you say to Caitlyn for her presents? For her thoughtfulness?”

“T-thank you, Madam. Thank you for thinking of your pet.” Akali breathed out, head spinning from the combination of being suspended in the air and attention from her Empress. 

Evelynn stroked her face.

“ _ Good darling.” _

Akali bit her lip and smiled. Nothing felt better than Evelynn’s approval.

The candles were held against the flame until the wax started to melt. The melted sticks were held above Akali’s skin as hot wax dripped onto her skin. 

Everytime the coloured liquid touched her skin, Akali felt lightning strike across her skin. 

Each drop burned, hot as lava. As it dripped downwards, it cooled and tightened against Akali’s body. It trapped the residual heat of the flame against Akali’s skin, causing the rapper to squirm in the rope. The more she squirmed, the more the bindings dug against her, and the more  _ pain _ she felt. 

Akali could feel her thighs getting wet with arousal. She couldn’t even press her legs together to hide or relieve it.

“I think she’s enjoying it, wouldn’t you say?” asked Evelynn, eyeing Akali’s wet folds. No detail was too small to go unnoticed in Evelynn’s eyes.

“My, what a naughty pet, getting  _ so wet _ at being looked at. Simply magnificent,” complimented Madam. “ _ Nothing _ can compare to a woman on display for all to see.”

The taunting words did nothing but intensify the heat radiating from her core. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of the wax that stuck to her body. Her cheeks were aflamed, flushed with a crimson red blush.

She yearned for a deeper touch.

“Darling?” Evelynn’s voice cut through the haze. “ _ Tell us what you want. _ ”

Evelynn grabbed the rope tied around her chest, pulling Akali’s face towards her. The rogue opened her eyes and saw her Empress upside-down with a grin that bared too much teeth. Her gaze pierce through Akali.

“I-” Akali struggled to form words. Her eyes were glazed, eyebrows scrunching in an attempt to verbalize her desperation. She felt another pair of hands grasp her hips.

“Yes, pet.  _ Tell us what you want.  _ I want to hear what makes you  _ burn _ .” Caitlyn’s voice was spice to Evelynn’s already hot flame.

“Touch me.” 

Caitlyn languidly swayed Akali, her suspended form bobbing to and fro. 

“Dear pet, you’re going to have to be more convincing than that if you want something.”

“Madam, I’m bound.” Akali spoke up, trying a different route. “I can’t exactly do anything cuz I can’t even move.”

“Cheeky thing isn’t she Eve?” Caitlyn said as she circled the bound woman. “How do you keep her in line? Surely not in the way I treat Vi.”

Evelynn sighed dramatically. “Spanking would do...but she likes that too much.”

Akali despite her precarious position, just grinned. She wanted to see how far she could push her Empress and Madam.

“You’re a little painslut just as Evelynn said, and I know just how to deal with someone like you.”

Akali felt Caitlyn’s feather-like touch across her body, ghosting all the right places but providing no pressure, no relief to the inferno that raged on inside her

“You like pain? You like feeling? I’m going to give you a little bit of something but not enough to get you off.” 

Madam dropped to her knees, head in between Akali’s legs. She tenderly bit down on her thighs, ran her tongue across heated skin, and sucked gently,  _ so gently _ , Akali tried to buck her hips for  _ more _ , but Caitlyn only chuckled and pulled away. She would not give the rogue her way. Not until she  _ begged _ for it.

The faint touching continued. The ghost of her breath against her dripping core. Hard teeth grazing the base of her neck. The whisper of fingers circling her nipples. Akali felt like she was going to implode.

If only she could arch into her touch. 

Madam’s touch was different from her Evelynn’s. Every touch from her Empress served a purpose, marking her with pain and bruises, showing the world who owned her. Madam’s touch was like smoke; the more the rogue tried to grasp at it, the easier it slipped away. 

“Please, Empress, M-madam,  _ touch me. Fuck me, use me as you please. _ ” She whined, feeling the heat of her dominant’s body as she swayed between the two. 

With a satisfied smirk, Caitlyn looked over to Evelynn.

“The desperate noises she makes. Simply wonderful.” Caitlyn ran her hands down Akali’s thighs, lightly scratching at the wet, sensitive skin. Akali whimpered at the sensation, already too turned on to care about keeping her composure. She heard rustling of fabric as  _ buckles  _ were tightened.

_ Oh. _

Tension tightened in her core with each step Caitlyn took towards her. Anticipation caused her toes to curl as the footsteps moved closer..

Evelynn watched in amusement as Akali squirmed in her restraints.

“Darling, don’t forget about me.” Evelynn undid her robe and let it drop to the ground. She was dripping with wetness. “Let’s keep that mouth of yours busy.”

Evelynn pulled Akali towards her and groaned as she felt a wet tongue against her folds. Akali drew circles around her clit, tasting her Empress. As Akali tongued deeper into Evelynn, she felt her own lower lips part. Looking downwards towards Caitlyn, she caught a glimpse of a purple strap before it was roughly shoved into her.

“Gah!” Akali removed her mouth from Evelynn, gasping at the sensation of being filled to the brim. 

“Did I say you could stop, darling? You’re not allowed to come until I do, so you better put your mouth back and get to work.” Evelynn said breathlessly while pulling Akali back against her core. Akali eagerly continued, moaning against Evelynn as the Caitlyn continued fucking her. The noise vibrated against the diva in the most delicious way, causing her to buck her hips against Akali’s mouth.

Akali’s jaw and tongue ached, but she didn’t stop. She could feel Evelynn’s tightening grip in her hair, gripping her rogue’s hair with such force that Akali wanted to hiss. Instead, she redoubled her efforts, causing Evelynn to arch her back and writhe in pleasure. Muscular thighs wrapped tightly around her head, slowly cutting off her oxygen supply. She knew her Empress was close.

Pushing her own pleasure aside, she focused on bringing Evelynn over her peak. She licked with fervor, holding the pressure and speed steady, letting her Empress ride her face. 

“Darling, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Evelynn moaned breathlessly, signalling that she was close. “Nn- So close-” Akali was suffocated as Evelynn held her head between her thighs, hitting her peak. She ground her core against Akali to ride out the full extent of her orgasm. The rapper licked every drop of the Empress’ honey, not wasting even a drop. 

Finally, after an eternity, Evelynn’s legs loosened their hold on Akali’s head, letting her breathe in precious air. Akali gasped as she inhaled lungfuls of oxygen, her mind clearing. Suddenly, she felt hands on her hips.

“My, what a  _ good girl _ .” Caitlyn pulled out slowly, the warm tip of the strapon teasing at Akali’s entrance. 

“I think you’ve earned what’s coming next.”

In one fluid motion, Caitlyn pulled Akali onto the strap and thrust forwards, bottoming it out and hitting the deepest part of the rogue. Akali screamed in pleasure as she was filled, again and again by the Madam’s rough thrusts. Her head jerked backwards as the pain and pleasure tore through her body. 

Only to be stopped by Evelynn’s arms.

The Empress cruelly held her in place, forcing the tension in her body to build. Akali gasped and struggled, trying to give  _ an ounce _ of relief to feeling of the almost-too-large strapon fucking her at a relentless pace. 

Caitlyn shifted her hips, causing the strapon to hit Akali’s most sensitive spot. Every thrust caused Akali to see stars and she could feel her muscles screaming for release. 

“Come on, my rogue. Be a good girl and  _ come for us. _ ” Evelynn’s voice threw her over the edge. Her back arched and her legs latched around the Madam’s waist, pulling her close. The last thing Akali remembered was her walls spasmed around the toy, pulsing to the rhythm of her heart.

  
  


///

Through the darkness, Akali felt warmth. Her face was pressed against something soft and springy. She buried her face deeper and was surrounded by the scent of lavender.

_ In this moment, I could die happily. _

“Darling, can you hear me?” She felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder. Groaning, she cracked open an eye and looked towards the source of the voice. 

She was laying on Evelynn’s thighs, who was looking down in adoration. Next to her, Caitlyn studied her with a smile.

“Mmmmrrhhh, warm. Sleepy. Feels good,” mumbled Akali. 

“Yes, you were such a good girl. You made me  _ so, so proud  _ darling.” Evelynn ran her fingers through Akali’s hair, gently massaging her scalp. Exhaustion was beginning to pull Akali into the world of sleep.

“Enjoyed. Can do more...next time…” Akali drifted off, surrounded by bliss, warmth, and the knowledge that she made her Empress proud. 

  
  



	4. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali misses the anonymity before she became a celebrity. Evelynn has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/N:  
> This one was sitting in my head for a while, but I needed time to fully flush it out. Enjoy ;)
> 
> Enjoy my beta-writer's good work ish spicey <3

Evelynn and Akali were sitting on the couches in their living room and were playing 20 questions before dinner. 

“Darling, tell me, what do you miss the most from before you were famous?” Akali held her chin and thought for a second. She flushed lightly before answering.

“I miss being able to... _ do things _ in public.”

//

_ The graffiti artist shook the can and unleashed a flurry of neon pink spray paint filled the air. The hissing of spray paint canisters being emptied filled the space underneath the Golden Gate bridge as layers of paint was applied to its shiny red surface. When the last coat was applied, the artist stood back and admired her work. An orange tiger stared menacingly back at her, its yellow eyes glowing in the dim tunnel. She heard crunching footsteps approaching from behind and turned to meet their source. _

_ “Yo, dragon! Sick pic, can I get a tag?” The advancing woman leaned in for a selfie. A bandana was pulled over the artist’s face and a peace sign was thrown up for a quick pose. _

_ Ka-chick. _

_ Over the bandana, Akali surveyed the fan. Redhead, young, pretty, and most importantly, hungry. The fan wasn’t just here for a picture.  _

_ “And what’s your name?” Akali lowered her bandana and gave a dangerous smile, daring the fan to answer. _

_ “I’m Sarah.” Curly red locks bounced on slim shoulders as she introduced herself.  _

_ “You got your picture. What do I get in return?” A hand was placed on the fan’s waist and Akali squeezed gently. She pulled Sarah closer to her and pressed their bodies together.  _

_ “Oh? What do you want, dragon?” The woman smirked and leaned in. She bit her lip as she waited eagerly for Akali’s response.  _

_ “I think I’d like a taste of you.” Akali closed the distance between them and sealed their lips together. She felt the heat building between them as the coals in her stomach awoke. Her mouth opened and her tongue snaked into the other woman’s mouth. A moan escaped the fan’s lips and Akali pulled back slightly. _

_ “Careful now. If you’re too loud, someone on the trail is going to hear.” Akali lifted her left hand and pressed her index finger to the redhead’s lips. She paused, letting the sounds of flowing traffic and light conversation above them emphasize her point. _

_ “Be quiet.” _

_ She trailed her right hand down the woman’s chin, glazing over a slender neck, sternum, and toned abs. She fingered the hem of the Sarah’s pants, playing with it, seeking permission to continue exploring what was beneath the fabric.  _

_ “P-please…” Sarah panted, cheeks flushed and voice needy. Akali smugly looked at her before removing her left hand from soft lips, undid the buttons on her partner’s garments, and pulled both pants and underwear over Sarah’s knees, exposing the redhead.  _

_ “With pleasure.” _

_ Akali dropped to her knees and grasped slender hips, pulling Sarah towards her. She opened her mouth and licked, savouring the taste. The redhead jerked her hips at the sensation and fisted Akali’s black hair in her hands, pulling the wet mouth closer to her. Akali lightly tongued her clit, evoking more moans. She pulled back slightly and smirked. _

_ “I told you to be quiet. Wouldn’t want us to be found out now, would you?” Sarah unclenched one fist and pressed the back of her thumb into her mouth, biting down, trying to suppress the sounds leaking from her mouth.  _

_ Satisfied with how the other woman was dealing with the noise, Akali lowered her head and continued eating her partner out.  _

_ The sound of cars whizzing by was a constant reminder that at any moment, they could be caught. With each thud as cars drove over the bridge joint, a fresh wave of adrenaline beat through Akali’s veins. The thrill of being caught turned the coals burning in her core into the sun. _

_ Sucking and licking, she steadily worked Sarah towards the point of no return. She felt Sarah’s grip tighten and her thighs clench.  _

_ She was close. _

_ Akali’s gaze met Sarah’s. The redhead’s eyes were half-lidded, a crimson blush spread across her face. She was biting  _ **_hard_ ** _ on the back of her hand. The sudden eye-contact was enough to push her over the edge. Her back arched and a choked moan escaped from her mouth. Akali felt a gush of liquid as Sarah came. _

_ She continued to lick and suck, letting the woman ride out her orgasm. Finally, when Sarah relaxed and the tension left her muscles, Akali leaned back. Her heart raced in her chest, almost as if it were going to burst from her chest.  _

_ // _

Evelynn studied Akali as she recounted the tale of her public escapade. While the rogue blushed with embarrassment, she noticed a hint of excitement and spark when Akali remembered the event.

“It was so exciting. My heart never beat so fast and hard. Anyone could’ve walked in on us! And seen us! But I have no chance of doing that anymore. I can’t risk the reputation of K/DA for my selfish desire,” sighed Akali. She closed her eyes, put her hands behind her head, and leaned backwards on the couch defeatedly. When Evelynn didn’t respond, she opened one eye to study her girlfriend. She was met with an innocent gaze.

Too innocent. 

However, Evelynn was the queen of poker faces. Her face did not betray any emotion. The perfect mask. 

Akali closed her eyes and settled further into the couch, dropping the conversation and preparing to take a light nap. 

Evelynn never took her eyes off of Akali. 

//

Akali was in K/DA’s studio with Ekko. They were playing with some instruments, trying to slap together a beat for Ekko’s debut album. Her phone buzzed and she glanced down to see the message preview.

**straight_up_villain** : Darling, let’s go shopping. I want to pick up a few things. I’ll be at the front of the studio.

Unlocking her screen, she typed out her reply and hit send.

**ramenninja420** : oki b there in 5

“Yo, Ekks. Gotta go! The missus wants to pick up some stuff and needs my help.” Akali threw her notebook into her bag and slipped her jacket on. Ekko smirked and flicked his wrist, making a whip noise as she walked out.

“Fine! But don’t forget that we gotta figure this shit out by tomorrow!”

The door closed behind Akali with a thud.

//

Akali adjusted her shirt for what felt like the millionth time during their trip. Evelynn’s hands sneakily squeezed the most sensitive parts of her body throughout the whole trip. 

A pinch to her inner thigh.

A firm hand on her waist. 

Akali’s body was overheating. 

What worried her the most was that Evelynn kept touching her  _ as fans came up to ask for autographs _ . The diva posed behind her and squeezed her right ass cheek as she signed a copy of MORE. Akali could do nothing but act normal even though she could feel her arousal flaring. 

_ The fans will see us. We can’t. _

She could see the blur of mall-goers in her peripheral vision as they passed. She could hear muted conversations flowing past her. Evelynn’s touch, her arousal, both were inches away from being revealed to the public. She could feel herself getting wetter at the thought.

_ What if people see? _

**_I want people to see._ **

Akali kept a neutral expression as she smiled and thanked the fans for their support. To a stranger's eyes, she looked normal, but Evelynn’s sharp eyes picked out the slight pink flush that donned the top of her cheeks. 

Once the last of the fans left Evelynn laced her fingers in Akali’s and pulled her towards the mall’s exit. She gently squeezed her fingers in reassurance when she felt Akali’s breathing pick up. 

_ Trust your Empress, darling. _

Akali’s head was spinning. She could barely keep her breathing under control as everything blurred around her. Every noise felt amplified and the air felt far too cold on her face. She shut her eyes and shut her brain down, letting herself be led by Evelynn to the destination of her choice.

She heard the whooshing of air and felt a puff of cold wind hit her body. She opened her eyes as Evelynn pulled her through the hotel doors and towards the elevator. Akali tightened her grip in anxiety and anticipation as they waited for the elevator to reach the lobby. 

_ Ding _ .

The door opened and Evelynn shoved the rapper into the elevator. Akali’s back hit cold glass as the doors closed. Before the doors could close, Evelynn pounced on the younger woman, pinned her hands above her head, and started ravaging Akali’s lips with her own. Akali could feel control slipping from her grasp, but fear was still palpable at the back of her mind. Akali pulled back and took deep breaths.

“Eve.  _ We can’t. _ There’s people around.” Akali’s face was bright red and she looked at Evelynn with lidded eyes. 

“ _ Do you trust me, darling? _ ”

Akali gazed into golden eyes.They were filled with nothing but trust. Evelynn wouldn’t let anything happen.Even in such a situation, she trusted her Empress. 

“With every fibre of my being.”

Evelynn held Akali’s chin and tilted it upwards. 

“Good, then you better keep it down or other people will hear.”

_ Ding. _

Akali felt lashers wrap around her abdomen. The air rushed by her as she was lifted off her feet and into the nearest hotel room.

_ Slam. _

The hotel door closed shut behind her. She looked around and gasped quietly. They were in the penthouse suite surrounded by glass that revealed the night life of Seoul. Streetlights twinkled and glowed warmly below, pulsing in rhythm like the heartbeat of the city. She wandered to the glass door and placed a hand on the cold glass, marvelling at the view. 

“Like what you see, darling?” Evelynn appeared behind her and wrapped her arms around the rogue’s waist. She pressed a kiss to Akali’s slender neck while letting her hands roam downwards. Clothes were slowly removed while Evelynn palmed soft flesh that was revealed. 

A dragon tattoo on the younger woman’s back was a symbol of good luck and protected the rogue from harm. Its body wrapped around the defined muscles of her back, twisting and turning. Its claws were open and it had a snarl on its face, as if warding off evil from the young girl. The demoness ran her fingers along the body of the dragon, causing the rogue to moan,

_ She got this tattoo to protect herself from evil spirits. Ironic that I’m the only one that’s allowed to touch it. _

Akali’s shirt fell off her body with a thud. Evelynn continued kissing her neck with bruising force while running her hands across supple breasts. Akali’s eyes rolled upwards in pleasure and she struggled to keep her eyes open. She leaned forward and pressed her hands against the glass to steady herself.

“Look below. Can’t you see everyone enjoying their day, out and about? What if one of them decided to look up here. Do you think they would see you? Explosed? Like this?” Evelynn purred into Akali’s ear. Her words sent a wave of arousal to the rogue’s core. 

“Why don’t we get a better view, hm? Darling?” Evelynn placed her hands on Akali’s hips and guided them towards the glass door. 

“Yes, Empress.” The dark haze in Akali’s mind took over and she let herself be led outside.

The cool air hit Akali’s skin and caused her to shiver. She stood on the concrete floor of the balcony. There was a small patch of vegetation on her left, but otherwise she was surrounded by balcony railing. She could hear the buzzing of late night traffic below them. Even at such a late hour, the city was full of life. 

“That’s it, darling. Hold your hands against the rails and spread your legs.” Entranced, Akali could do nothing but obey. A hand firmly grasped her ass and squeezed. She moaned at the contact and leaned back, hands almost lifting from the rails. She squeezed her legs together, trying to relieve the thrumming between her legs.

“Darling, hands and legs.” Furrowing her brow, Akali concentrated on maintaining her position.

Hands on rail.

Legs spread.

Make her  _ proud. _

Once she was satisfied her rogue was back in position, Evelynn continued squeezing and kneading her ass. She kissed down Akali’s spine, worshipping the flesh before her. 

“Look at all these people below. Do you think they can see you, pretty thing?” 

Akali’s willpower waned. She felt her knees weaken and she wasn’t sure how long she could hold out before collapsing against the rails.

Evelynn snuck her right hand below Akali’s underwear, dipping between folds. She smirked when she felt how aroused her lover was.

“My, my my. You’re so wet.” The seductress removed her fingers and held them in front of Akali’s face.

“What a little slut you are.” 

Akali was panting  _ hard _ . She felt exposed, as if everyone in the city had eyes on her. Her face burned with shame but instead of embarrassment, it only turned her on even more. 

“Stay here. I’m going to prepare a few things.” Akali nodded, eyes already closed. 

Evelynn made her way through the glass door and into the hotel room. Akali’s sense of sound and touch were heightened and she could hear something softly scratching against the carpet in the suite. There was light thudding; things were being rearranged and placed. The anticipation caused a shiver to run down Akali’s spine. 

Soft padded footsteps approached the rogue and she straightened up, wanting to be presentable to her Empress. She felt something silky soft be pulled over her eyes and tied behind her head. She relished in the familiar feeling of being blindfolded. 

Something velvety but firm brushed over her neck. Akali gulped at this new sensation. It was tightened and buckled against her skin. Metal rattled as it moved up and down with her breathing. Cold metal pressed against her chest. 

_ A collar? With a chain? _

“Come with me, darling. I’ll lead you inside.” Her Empress pulled gently on the chain. Akali took small steps, feeling with her toes, making sure she won’t trip on anything. The only guidance she had was the slight pressure of the chain around her neck. 

Cold concrete turned into warm carpet. She could hear the wind whistling behind her as she walked further indoors. She walked until her knees hit the bed. She stopped, waiting for her next command.

With a strong shove, Evelynn pushed her rogue onto the bed. Akali’s heart raced as she fell blindly onto the sheets, landing on her back. She was pulled upwards and soft leather snaked around her wrists. Her arms were lifted and she heard chains being fastened to the bindings. She was pulled downwards and felt leather cuffs wrap around her ankles. Her legs were spread and restrained to the corners of the bed. 

The balcony door was still open and the wind brushed over her body. Her nipples stiffened and her back arched at the sensation. She could hear the air rushing in. Soft fingers brushed at the edges of the blindfold and pulled it upwards. She opened her eyes and was met with golden eyes. 

“Darling. Look around you.”

On the ceiling, left, right, in front of her. There were mirrors  _ everywhere.  _

“I want you to watch as I touch you. Watch yourself writhe in pleasure.” Evelynn ran a claw down her abdomen.

“You can’t escape this, my little rogue.  _ Don’t you dare close your eyes. _ ”

Evelyn sat on Akali’s right and continued running her claw down her body. She barely scratched at the surface, causing Akali’s skin to be ablaze. The rapper tried to arch into the touch, her body feverish, wanting more pressure. She struggled against the restraints holding her down, causing them to rattle.

Evelynn drew herself away, not giving her rogue the satisfaction of touch.

“Oh, my sweet darling. You’re absolutely  _ dripping _ and staining the nice hotel sheets. What do you think the staff will say when they see this? Do you think they’ll realize that it’s  _ you _ who made this mess?”

“Lead rapper of KDA, ultimate  _ fuckboy _ Akali, reduced to this?”

Akali nodded and whined, as if agreeing with Evelynn’s words. In this state, words refused to form in her mind. She could only make feral noises in response to her Empress. 

Evelynn reached under the bed and pulled out a wand. Akali’s pupils dilated to the max, eyes black with arousal and fear. Her Empress placed the head of the want on her clit, causing Akali’s hips to buck, but she doesn’t turn it on.

“Tell me what you want, little rogue.” There was a hint of teasing in Evelynn’s voice.

“I want you to touch me,” panted Akali. Her head spun with need. 

“Mmm. That’s not good enough, darling. Tell me what you want  _ in detail. _ ” 

Akali met Evelynn’s eyes with a glaire. Unwavering gold eyes pierced into hers as impatience coursed through her body. Once again, she struggled against the bindings, trying to loosen them, give her leverage to grind against the wand. However, all they did was jangle, taunting her with their ominous tune.

Evelynn resumed running her fingers against Akali’s toned abs, one hand still holding the want between her legs. Akali’s hips bucked desperately. She  **needed** more.

“Please. I want you to turn it on. I want you to hold it against me. I want you to make me come all over you. Please, Empress.  _ I need you. _ ”

Evelynn smiled smugly at her victory against Akali.

“As my little rogue wishes.”

She flipped the switch and the wand roared to life. Akali felt electricity shoot through her corel the muscles in her legs tensed as the wand vibrated against her clit. Akali wanted  _ so badly _ to close her legs, but her legs were cruelly held apart. 

She squeezed her eyes shut as she could feel the pressure in her body pull inwards. Akali was panting, sucking air in, trying to loosen the tension in her body. She hear Evelynn’s voice cut through her hanze.

“Darling. Open your eyes. I want you to  _ watch as you come. _ ”

Akali turned her head to the mirror on her left and struggled to open her eyes. She saw Evelynn perched on top of her, wand angled against her core. She turned red when she saw that the head was glistening with arousal, but was too turned on to feel any shame. 

Evelynn pushed the wand harder against Akali’s clit and her eyes rolled back into her head. She struggled to maintain eye-contact with her reflection as she could feel her orgasm taking over.

Whimpers and gasps spilled from Akali’s lips as she approached her peak. Her back arched off the bed, causing her to push herself harder against the wand.

“E-empress!”

“Yes, darling?”

“I’m gonna come please may I come please ple-” 

“Yes, you may.  _ What a good girl.” _

Akali’s vision went white and her hearing became muted. She heard her heartbeat hammering in her ears and felt the burning sensation of her orgasm tearing through her like a wave. In the mirror, she saw her face in total bliss, her chest heaving, all muscles in her body tensed. 

She could feel the last tendrils of her orgasm leaving her body, but Evelynn kept the head in between her legs. Already sensitive from her first orgasm, she felt the second one pierce through her. 

Evelynn didn’t stop until Akali sagged limply against the bed.

//

“You rented out the entire block?!” Akali shrieked in disbelief.

“Yes, darling. I wasn’t going to risk exposing you like that. A shame we could only do that once; the surprise factor really got you  _ wet _ .” 

Evelynn had bribed Ahri to check that no one was within hearing distance to the hotel during their escapade. The gumiho was in a sleep black car, parked at the entrance of the hotel. She was signing business papers for their next project. 

Her face felt aflame as she had heard all of what transpired in the previous night.

“They owe me...big time,” grumbled Ahri as she continued signing the stacks of paper on her lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Want updates or snippets from me?
> 
> Check out my Twitter @ninjajanjan :)


End file.
